


Multi fandom Au idea's and head canons

by MiniWolf182, WaterLilySketches



Category: Multi-Fandom, South Park
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mini doesn't talk much in this yet, Multi, Other, This is just a bunch of either head cannons or random ideas, au's, goth kids - Freeform, head cannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniWolf182/pseuds/MiniWolf182, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLilySketches/pseuds/WaterLilySketches
Summary: As the title says, This is where I will share mine and Mini's, Au's ideas and head canons!  Multi fandom's and all kinds of things will be in it, and will be tagged as we go.     (by multi fandom we mean as in we will make works of many fandom's not fandom's together unless that is the purpose of said AU, and will be noted as crossover.)





	1. Beginning

Hello I'm Lily! I work with @miniwolf182 to make this and we are working on a Au as of right now that we will post as soon as we are confident that its ready, If you guys ever happen to passably want to create a work based off of one of the Idea's Au's or head cannons be our guest and do so! just make sure to tag us or tell us about it so we can read it! -Lily.

 

Hi. -Mini.


	2. Extra Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I forgot to add in the beginning. -Lily

Alright I forgot to say that any head cannons we put up, aren't our idea of how these characters are all the time. They are more like ideas, fun things we or one of us came up with, most of the time during role play's. Something you may like to use as one or maybe we do use one a lot, We just enjoy coming up with things and sharing them for fun, I have no doubt some of the head cannons idea's or Au's we come up with could already exist, but we try and keep them as some what as original as possible to our knowledge. -Lily

 

As Lily said these are for fun, there will be ones with no relationships and some with them. I have some ideas I need to write out, till then see you later. -Mini


	3. Mini's introduction

I didn't really introduce myself when we started this back in 2018 July 15th, so to make up for that here is my introduction.

hello, I am Miniwolf182, but you can call me Mini, wolf, or any nickname you please, I'm open minded and enjoy roleplaying, I like to draw and I write every now and then, but not as often as I use too. I cook when I'm stressed because I'm use to it so it help calms me, and I run two discord appreciation servers, that both have tumblrs, they are both south park, one is for the goths kids, so Micheal, Pete Thelman, Henrietta Biggle, Firkle smith and Karen Mccormick and the other is for Jacob Hallery, I plan on making more at some point but I want to see where these two will go first. they are probably easy to find, if you look up Jacob Hallery it should be the only thing to come up, and if you look up goth kids appreciation it should also be the only thing to come up.

I think that is good for now, I'll try to write you guys an au by myself at some point, till then goodbye.


End file.
